1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery control system, a battery controller, a battery control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, efforts to drastically reduce greenhouse gases are underway in all parts of the world. Under such a circumstance, it is necessary to introduce renewable energy such as wind power and sunlight on a large scale.
Nowadays, in order to generate electric power from renewable energy as an energy source, introduction of a photovoltaic power generation panel to a residential building or the like, that is, introduction of a photovoltaic power generation panel to a household is being made in Japan. And in case of a household in which a photovoltaic power generation panel has been introduced, electric power generated by the photovoltaic power generation panel has been used in the household, or surplus electric power has been sold to an electric power company.
However, it gradually becomes difficult for an electric power company to purchase electric power, because the electric power company can not grasp an amount of electric power generated at each household, because the number of the household that wishes to sell electric power is increasing, because an electric power supplying system gets unstable, and so on.
If an electric power company does not purchase electric power, surplus electric power in each household will be wasted. Alternatively, surplus electric power will be stored and used. When surplus electric power is stored in each household, a battery for storing electric power is to be introduced to each household. Further, when an electric power company wishes to purchase electric power not immediately but later, a battery is to be introduced to each household in order to store electric power generated by a photovoltaic power generation panel. Moreover, when each household possesses an electric vehicle or the like, a battery such as a lithium-ion battery, which is used in an electric vehicle or the like, may be introduced.
Against this background, a system is proposed which is capable of performing centralized control of an amount of electric power generated by an independent power supply device utilizing multiple natural energy sources, as a carbon dioxide reduction amount and promoting the prevention of global warming (Kyoto Protocol) (see JP-A-2006-285728, for example). Further, a power supply system is proposed which constantly supplies safe, earth-friendly and enough electric power by use of a fuel cell that utilizes photovoltaic power generation and hydrogen (see JP-A-2002-135980, for example).